The method and apparatus of the present invention relate generally to devices for converting thermal energy to rotational energy, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for converting thermal energy to rotational energy by impressing a thermal gradient across a contained fluid in the presence of a centrifugal force field.
As the availability of naturally occurring fossil fuels decreases, society is forced to evolve new methods for extracting useful work from other naturally occuring energy sources. To this end, tremendous research has engulfed the fields of solar energy, geothermal energy, and nuclear energy. Yet none of the developments in these areas has met man's needs in a way satisfactory to all segments of society. For example, the production of nuclear energy, whether by fusion or fision processes, bears with it the menace of nuclear holocaust as well as unacceptable radioactive polution of the environment. The staggering cost of such developments, in order to provide acceptable levels of safety, continues to present an insurmountable barricade to satisying current energy needs. Likewise, acceptance of developments in the solar and/or geothermal energy conversion art has not advanced rapidly due to the relative inefficiency and high initial cost of these units, even though such thermal energy sources appear to be practically inexhaustable.
In addition, according to the present state of the art, the theoretical efficiency of any conventional thermal engine cannot be greater than that obtained for the Carnot Cycle. Thus the theoretical maximum efficiency is 1 - T.sub.c /T.sub.h, where T.sub.h and T.sub.c are the absolute temperatures of the available heat source and sink respectively. It has been recognized that any method or cycle which is claimed to give high conversion efficiencies with low temperature differentials must operate at low temperature levels, i.e., near absolute zero. As a result of this apparent limitation, there has not been developed a thermal engine exhibiting efficiencies approaching those found in Nature, such as animal metabolisms, plant photosynthesis, and non-living phenomenon exemplified by atmospheric storms, etc.